Je suis chez moi !
by Emerys08
Summary: Et si le Docteur l'avait finalement retrouvée ? Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode spécial 50 ans.


Salut tout le monde,

Je suis fan de Doctor Who alors lorsque j'ai vu l'épisode spécial 50 ans, tout de suite ça à fait tilt dans ma tête, il fallait que j'écrive un truc. D'ailleurs je trouve que cet épisode est un véritable cadeau, temps pour nous fan de Doctor Who, que pour le Docteur lui même. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, ceux qui l'on vu penseront sans doute comme moi et ceux qui ne l'on pas vu… sérieusement, il faut le voir.

Cette histoire sera un OS (sauf si je suis vraiment inspirée).

J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier,

**Attention spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode spécial 50 ans !**

La correction est signée Azzarine, que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

**Je suis chez moi !**

X

Un grand éclat de rire parcourut la salle de contrôle du TARDIS alors que le Docteur faisait un atterrissage dont il avait le secret.

-J'ai l'impression que vos atterrissages sont de pires en pires, Docteur ! s'amusa Clara.

La moue boudeuse du Seigneur du Temps la fit repartir dans un nouveau fou rire alors qu'elle sortait du vaisseau, le Docteur la suivant. Elle l'entraina ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison et aussitôt celui-ci fut assaillit par Angie et Artie, tout deux demandant des histoires au Docteur, voir un tour dans le TARDIS.

- La dernière fois que je vous ai emmenés, vous avez failli finir en robots, ça ne vous as pas suffit ? s'exclama le Docteur.

-S'il vous plait, juste un petit tour, supplia Angie.

-Non.

-Alors une histoire, tenta Artie.

- Très bien, va pour une histoire, soupira alors Eleven.

Le Docteur fut ensuite entrainé dans le salon sous le regard amusé de Clara et du père d'Angie et d'Artie.

-Ton ami semble bien s'en sortir avec les enfants, nota l'homme de famille.

-Oui, il se débrouille bien.

-Est-ce qu'il reste pour diner ?

-Sans doute… hésita Clara.

Elle jeta un regard en direction du Docteur, celui-ci l'observait avec un froncement de sourcil. La jeune humaine s'avança alors et proposa au Docteur de rester diner. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, suite à l'insistance des enfants. Puis, alors que les deux adultes préparaient le repas, le Seigneur du Temps, lui, en profita pour raconter sa dernière aventure aux deux enfants.

Il était en train de raconter la fois où il avait épousé Marylin lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Clara alla ouvrir et eut un large sourire en voyant son père à la porte. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps.

- Bonsoir ma fille ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda alors l'homme.

-Je vais bien, papa. Mais et toi ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vais bien, acquiesça l'homme en souriant.

Ils s'étreignirent ensuite et Clara, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, pivota sur ses talons.

-Docteur ! appela-t-elle.

Le Gallifreyan s'avança vers la jeune femme, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans le fond de son regard.

-Docteur, je te présente mon père, Dave Oswald, déclara alors Clara, tout sourire.

-Ainsi c'est vous qui vous accaparez ma fille ? fit Dave en serrant la main du Docteur. J'espère que vous veillez bien sur elle.

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit elle qui veille sur moi, répondit le Docteur avec un léger sourire.

Dave lui offrit un simple sourire puis alla saluer les enfants et leur père et rapidement le dîner commença. Il se passa dans une bonne ambiance, le Docteur occupant les enfants avec ses histoires, parfois rejoint par Clara, le tout sous le regard des deux pères qui se demandaient comment des enfants aussi grands que l'étaient Angie et Artie pouvaient encore croire à ce genre d'histoires à dormir debout.

Une petite heure plus tard, les enfants purent sortir de table alors que Clara et le Docteur se portèrent volontaire pour faire la vaisselle. Les deux autres adultes s'installèrent, eux, dans le salon et parlèrent de bourse et de foot. Cependant, sans nouvelles des enfants depuis un petit moment déjà, le père d'Artie et d'Angie s'inquiéta. Il monta voir s'ils étaient dans leur chambre mais la trouva vide. Inquiet il redescendit.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Dave en le voyant fureter de partout.

-Les enfants ne sont plus dans leur chambre… Vous les avez vus ?

-Clara ! Tu n'aurait pas vu les enfants ? demanda Dave à sa fille.

La jeune femme les rejoignit au salon avec un froncement de sourcil, le torchon dans les mains, avant que son regard ne se pose sur la fenêtre, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il y avait _derrière_ la fenêtre.

-Je crois savoir où ils sont, je vais les chercher. Docteur ?

Ils quittèrent la maison tous les deux pour retourner dans le TARDIS.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda aussitôt le Seigneur du Temps à son précieux vaisseau.

-Ici, répondit Artie en arrivant de l'un des couloirs du vaisseau, accompagné de sa sœur.

-Votre père vous cherche partout, nota le Docteur.

- Vous auriez du prévenir que vous sortiez, gronda Clara.

-On a juste voulut revoir le TARDIS, répondit Angie avec un léger sourire.

-On a vu un tableau aussi, dans la Bibliothèque, continua Artie. Par… là-bas, je crois.

- Oui, un tableau de « Gallifrey », fit sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une planète, répondit le Docteur. Ma planète, la planète d'origine des Seigneurs du Temps.

-On pourrait la visiter ? s'enthousiasma aussitôt Angie.

-Non.

La réponse fut tranchante.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Artie, un peu penaud.

-Déjà parce que votre père risquerait d'être mort d'inquiétude et ensuite… parce que les humains n'y ont jamais étés les bienvenus, répondit Eleven en se détournant des enfants.

-Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur soupira.

-Trop primitif aux yeux de mes semblables, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

A ce moment-là une alarme retenti dans le TARDIS. De tous les bips et clangs et grincements que pouvait faire le vieux vaisseau, et Clara les connaissait tous, cette sonnerie-là n'avait aucune référence connue dans sa mémoire.

- Qu'est qu'il se passe Docteur ? demanda-t-elle, aussitôt inquiète pour la sécurité des enfants qu'elle ramena près d'elle au cas où. Docteur ? Docteur !

Eleven sursauta et un grand sourire étira sa grande face.

-Elle l'a retrouvée, murmura le Seigneur du Temps avec surprise et émotion. Elle l'a… retrouvée !

-Qui a retrouvé quoi ? demanda Artie à Clara. Hein ?

-Le TARDIS, elle a retrouvé Gallifrey !

-Retrouvé Gallifrey ? Alors cela veut dire que… murmura Clara avec un sourire grandissant. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous ?

- Oui, je rentre chez moi, murmura le Docteur avec une boule dans la gorge.

Avec un léger sourire, Clara fit descendre les enfants qui protestèrent pour la forme, puis elle souhaita un bon voyage à son ami. Elle savait que le Docteur avait besoin d'être seul pour ce premier voyage chez lui depuis quatre cents ans.

-Faites attention à vous et prenez de nos nouvelles de temps en temps d'accord ? fit-elle.

-Je ne compte pas rester éternellement sur Gallifrey. Une vie sédentaire ne me conviendrait pas. Je reviendrais te voir, ne t'en fais pas.

-Une vie de voyageur solitaire non plus, alors pensez à passer un petit coup de fil de temps en temps.

-Promis.

Il embrassa doucement le front de Clara, puis sous les aux revoir des enfants et le regard franchement surpris des parents, il fit décoller son TARDIS qui disparu sans même laisser une trace sur l'herbe où il s'était posé.

**X**

Le Docteur ne tenait plus en place, il sautillait autour de la commande du TARDIS, comme un petit humain à qui on aurait annoncé l'arrivée de Noël six mois plus tôt. D'accord le Docteur était toujours excité et sautillait toujours autour de la console à chaque nouvelle aventure qu'il pouvait vivre. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Parce que cette fois-ci son excitation était teintée de joie et d'une touche d'espoir. Parce qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée !

Voilà quatre cent ans qu'il courait à travers l'espace, les épaules lourdes d'un imposant fardeau. Quatre siècles qu'il vivait avec la mort de deux milliards quatre cents soixante dix millions d'enfants. Mais maintenant ce poids n'avait plus de raison d'être, car maintenant il connaissait la vérité !

Gallifrey n'était pas tombée, elle a été sauvée ! Par lui, enfin par ses douze… non treize lui. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pendant quelques instants à quoi ressemblait son treizième lui, mais une embardée du vaisseau le poussa à se concentrer un peu plus sur le pilotage et un peut moins sur son futur et sa destination.

Allez encore un petit effort et il pourrait la voir, sa planète natale, ses deux soleils, son ciel brun orange. Il tourna à droite à l'astéroïde suivant… puis effectua un freinage d'urgence.

-C'est impossible, murmura le Docteur, le regard rivé sur le panneau de contrôle.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Comment avaient-ils su que Gallifrey était toujours debout ? Comment avaient-ils pu la trouver avant lui ? Il fit un repli stratégique derrière une lune. Par chance, il n'avait pas voulu arriver en grande pompe sur sa planète, aussi était-il passé en mode furtif avant d'être trop proche de la planète orange. A l'origine la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir rendre visite à sa famille. De toute évidence, il allait devoir remettre ça à plus tard…

-Alors là, mes petits gars, même pas en rêve ! siffla le Docteur.

Il scanna la planète pour savoir qui et surtout pourquoi les différents vaisseaux en orbite autour de l'énorme planète n'avaient pas encore ouvert le feu. La réponse du TARDIS à la question le fit un peu grimacer.

-Ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ?! s'exclama le Docteur.

En effet des vaisseaux Daleks étaient présents mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi des vaisseaux Sontariens, Cybermens, Sycorax et Autons. Bref, tous ses pires ennemis réunis en un seul lieu, et pas n'importe lequel : autour de sa chère planète, Gallifrey ! Cela n'arrivera pas !

-Plus jamais ! gronda le Docteur.

Un scan plus poussé de la planète lui apprit que des représentants de chaque espèce ennemie étaient dans la salle du Grand Conseil, dans la Citadelle, la plus grande ville de Gallifrey. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas simplement attaqué la planète ? Et pourquoi n'avaient-ils envahi que la Citadelle ? De ce fait, les autres villes de Gallifrey avaient eut largement le temps de se protéger derrière leurs tranchées.

Le Docteur matérialisa le TARDIS à quelques rues du bâtiment qui abritait la salle du Grand Conseil. C'était une grande salle formée comme un amphithéâtre dont la scène serait au milieu. Elle pouvait abriter tous les habitants de la ville en cas de besoin. Ce qui était sans doute le cas aujourd'hui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues autour du TARDIS alors que dans les souvenirs du Docteur, les gens pullulaient jour et nuit…

Le Docteur enfila sa veste, rajusta son nœud papillon et sortit en se faisant le plus discret possible. Il esquiva tant bien que mal les patrouilles Daleks et Cybermen, marchant étrangement côte à côte, jusqu'à pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment qu'il visait.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il s'arrêta à une intersection et observa autour de lui. Il allait avoir besoin d'informations. Pour savoir comment les choses se déroulaient dans la salle et surtout pour savoir combien il aurait d'ennemi à affronter une fois entré dans celle-ci.

Il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans un couloir au hasard lorsqu'il les entendit. Des pleurs d'enfants, des enfants de Gallifrey. Le Docteur prit alors le couloir de droite et s'avança avec précaution en se guidant à l'oreille. Au bout de plusieurs mètres le couloir tourna à droite, il s'arrêta donc dans l'angle du mur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Deux Autons montaient la garde devant les doubles portes qui conduisait s'il se souvenait bien à une salle de bal immense. Qui sait combien d'enfants étaient enfermé là dedans ?

Le Docteur se tordit les mains, il ne pouvait prendre le risque que les gardes découvrent sa présence. Ils pourraient donner l'alerte et il risquait d'y avoir des dommages collatéraux, or il y en avait assez eut sur Gallifrey. Il allait donc devoir entrer dans la salle sans se faire remarquer. Facile avec un TARDIS, en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de garde à l'intérieur, bien évidemment…

Il retourna donc vers sa boîte bleue, esquivant le plus possible les patrouilles ennemies. Il allait quand même falloir qu'il découvre comment ils avaient pu trouver Gallifrey ceux-là. Il entra dans le TARDIS et passa en mode furtif, puis il scanna la pièce où étaient retenus les enfants. Il eut une grimace en constatant la présence d'un Cybermen à l'intérieur. Evidemment ça ne pouvait pas être simple pour une fois ! Il démarra les moteurs et matérialisa le TARDIS juste derrière le garde.

Les milliers d'enfants qui étaient dans la salle réagirent aussitôt à la présence du TARDIS. Même en mode furtif, les Seigneur du Temps étaient capables de percevoir la présence d'un TARDIS, en particulier lorsque celui-ci se matérialisait. Le Docteur observa, via l'écran, le Cybermen tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour le neutraliser sans qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour pouvoir évacuer tous les enfants et il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait gardé l'arme à impulsion électromagnétique qui avait été utilisée sur la planète du Parc d'Attraction…

Il traversa donc les couloirs du TARDIS jusqu'au "grenier" où il lui fallut un peu de temps pour remettre la main dessus, ensuite il du la réparer, l'arme ayant été mis HS par les Cybermen de la planète. Il n'aimait pas les armes, mais celle-ci avait été modifiée de tel sorte qu'elle ne faisait que neutraliser les Cybermen, voir peut être même les Daleks. Il sortit ensuite furtivement sous le regard des enfants, puis il visa et, avant que le Cybermen n'ai eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, une décharge électromagnétique le neutralisa. Le Docteur se précipita alors pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe et n'alerte les gardes à l'extérieur. Il grimaça un peu sous le poids de cette boite de ferraille, mais réussit à la déposer délicatement et surtout sans bruit sur le sol.

Puis, il se tourna vers les enfants et leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Le Docteur parcouru la salle puis il fit lever les enfants par petits groupes, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés avant de les faire entrer dans le TARDIS. Ce dernier du créer d'autres salles pour permettre au millier d'enfants d'entrer et de s'installer confortablement.

Une fois sur que tous les enfants furent en sécurité, le Docteur s'approcha du Cybermen et sorti son tournevis sonique. Il avait besoin d'informations et il savait que le tas de ferraille devant lui en possédait. Il démonta le robot et lui prit sa carte mémoire, ainsi que son système de communication, il aurait ainsi les infos en direct en manipulant un peu l'appareil. Puis il se redressa en jetant un regard au Cybermen, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il ne se souviendrait de rien et ne remarquerait probablement pas qu'il lui manquait des pièces.

Il retourna ensuite dans son TARDIS et s'approcha de la console tout en passant à coté des enfants qui étaient restés dans la salle de contrôle. Ils étaient peu, la pluparts ayant trouvé une place dans les autres pièces du vaisseau.

-Tout va bien se passer, rassura le Docteur en caressant les cheveux de l'un d'entre eux.

Il brancha ensuite la carte mémoire et le système de communication sur la console principale et observa les informations défiler sur l'écran. La surprise prit alors la place de l'inquiétude pendant quelques instants sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps. Par hasard ! Ils avaient trouvé Gallifrey par hasard ! Le Docteur se retint de justesse de lâcher un juron, mais uniquement à cause des jeunes oreilles qui pouvaient l'entendre. Il fouilla un peu plus la base de données, et cette fois, il pâlit dangereusement. Ils n'avaient pas attaqué Gallifrey par crainte que ce qui s'était passé le dernier jour de la Guerre du Temps ne se reproduise. Ils avaient alors attaqué la plus grande ville pour s'assurer que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de résistance. Mais il avait su les trouver à temps et de la résistance, il allait y en avoir, foi de Docteur !

Il fit décoller le TARDIS et se posa près de la salle du Grand Conseil.

-Est-ce que tu vas sauver mon papa et ma maman ? demanda une petite voix.

Le Docteur se tourna vers la petite fille qui venait de parler.

-Je vais essayer de tous les sauver, promit le Seigneur du Temps.

L'enfant acquiesça, le Docteur observa les autres petits Gallifreyans, puis il sortit. Il désynchronisa ensuite le TARDIS. Ainsi, en cas de problème, les enfants seraient en sécurité, il savait que son TARDIS en prendrait soin.

Il trouva rapidement la porte pour entrer dans la salle, mais celle-ci était gardée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Le Docteur soupira doucement en comprenant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à passer dans les conduits d'aération.

Dans la salle du Grand Conseil, tout les Seigneurs du Temps de la Citadelle étaient réunis et tous écoutaient les exigences de leurs assaillants. Chacun voulant quelque chose de bien précis. C'était la raison pour laquelle la planète n'avait pas encore été attaquée, ils voulaient dépouiller la planète avant de l'anéantir, et cette fois, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais le Seigneur Président Rassilon ne se laissait pas intimider et il refusait de donner satisfaction à ses ennemis.

-Donnez nous les armes Oméga, exigea un Dalek de sa voix nasillarde. Ou vos enfants seront exterminés !

Le Lord Président ne bougea pas alors qu'un murmure inquiet parcourait la salle. Tous étaient concentrés sur les lèvres du Seigneur Rassilon, Seigneur du Temps comme assaillants de Gallifrey, aussi personne ne fit attention à l'ombre qui pénétra dans la salle.

- Ces armes ne peuvent pas être mises entre leurs mains, remarqua calmement Rassilon. L'univers serait perdu.

Il avait lui même failli détruire cet univers, la guerre avait le pouvoir de corrompre le cœur des hommes et lui même n'était pas infaillible. Mais ces dernière années passées figé dans le Temps, lui avaient permis de réfléchir à ses erreurs et à celle-là en particulier. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais l'intervention du Docteur, ce jour-là, avait été une bénédiction. Son regard se posa sur une femme d'apparence âgé qui attendait un peu plus loin et sur l'homme qui restait à ses cotés. Le Maître, qui n'était plus le Maître, lui aussi le Docteur l'avait sauvé de sa folie. Et depuis il restait avec cette femme remarquable qu'était la mère du Docteur.

-Ainsi, vous avez oublié ! remarqua soudain une voix forte depuis l'ombre de la salle.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures alors que la silhouette s'avançait dans la lumière. C'était un homme, plutôt jeune, portant un une chemise et un gilet avec par dessus un long manteau. Un nœud papillon venait compléter l'ensemble et chacun pu remarquer ses pantalons un peu courts sur des bottines poussiéreuses. Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du Lord Président, auquel il n'accorda aucun regard.

-Bonjour ! salua-t-il. Je suis le Docteur.

Aussitôt toutes les armes se tournèrent vers lui. Mais le Seigneur du Temps ne bougea pas, ni ne montra le moindre signe de peur.

- Vous avez oublié, répéta-t-il plutôt.

- Et qu'avons-nous pu oublier ? demanda un Sontarien.

- Tous ces jours sombres où je me suis dressé devant vous et où je vous ai vaincus.

Eleven plongea son regard dans ceux de chacun de ses adversaires, les défiant sans crainte.

- Regardez-moi, pas d'armes, pas de plan, pas de renfort digne de ce nom ! Exactement comme toutes les autres fois. Aujourd'hui, je m'oppose encore à vous, comme je l'ai fait les fois précédentes ! Souvenez-vous !

Certain de ses ennemis tressaillirent soudain et eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Le Docteur pouvait se montrer particulièrement pacifique, exécrant les armes. Mais il pouvait aussi être un adversaire plus redoutable qu'une armée tout entière à cause de son intelligence.

- Souvenez-vous de tous ces jours sombres où je me dressais entre vous est des millions, des milliards d'innocents… des inconnus. Et maintenant, pensez à ce que je pourrais faire pour protéger cette planète, _ma planète_ ! Pensez à jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour protéger mon peuple ! déclama le Docteur en levant les bras hauts.

Les Autons et les Sycorax échangèrent un regard et prirent leur décision, ils battirent en retraite, se téléportant dans leurs vaisseaux respectifs avant de prendre la fuite. Le Docteur se dirigea alors vers la table placée au centre de la salle et où étaient assis les membres du Haut Conseil. D'un geste qui trahissait l'habitude, il activa le mécanisme qui lui permit de voir ce qui se passait sur la planète et autour. Les vaisseaux s'éloignaient déjà de Gallifrey et ne montraient aucun signe de leur retour. Bien.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le Sontarien qui était toujours là, il plongea son regard dans le sien et ce dernier fut mal à l'aise, mais ce fut surtout la main du Docteur qui le poussa à prendre sa décision. Elle était serrée au point que les jointures étaient blanches et elle tremblait, violement. Et il suffisait de croiser le regard du Docteur pour savoir qu'elle ne tremblait pas de peur. Le Sontarien battit finalement en retraite à son tour, prétextant avoir d'autres batailles à mener, les Cybermens les suivirent rapidement. Le Docteur n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère, tous le savaient.

Un murmure de surprise parcouru cependant la salle du Haut Conseil alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers le Docteur et le Dalek, seul ennemi restant.

-Rendez-vous Docteur, où les enfants de Gallifrey seront exterminés ! clama-t-il. Rendez-vous ! Rendez-vous !

- Faites donc, je vous en prie ! répondit le Docteur avec une révérence grossière.

La réponse choqua les Seigneurs du Temps, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Dalek n'entre dans la salle et n'annonce que les enfants avaient disparus. Lorsque le Dalek reporta son attention sur le Docteur, celui-ci s'était de nouveau rapproché de la table. Il avait posé son tournevis sur celle-ci et était en train de poser son portefeuille contenant le papier psychique. Puis il défit son nœud papillon et l'enleva d'un mouvement sec, avant de poser la bande de tissu près du reste de ses affaires.

- A présent, je ne suis plus le Docteur, annonça-t-il en reprenant sa place au milieu de la salle. A présent, je suis le Prédateur, la Tempête qui approche, le Destructeur de Mondes.

Les deux Daleks semblèrent soudain agités. Ils se regardèrent, clignotèrent, puis lentement, se mirent à reculer alors que le Docteur s'avançait vers eux.

- Et je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps pour le bien de cet univers !

A la suite de ses paroles et du regard grave du Docteur, les Daleks préférèrent ne pas tenter leur chance, ils se téléportèrent dans leur propre vaisseau et prirent la fuite, le plus vite et le plus loin possible de ce monstre cinglé !

Il y eut alors un long silence dans la salle. Le Docteur rejoignit la table pour reprendre ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce sous les regards médusés de toutes les personnes présentes. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et il y avait une chose qu'il voulait voir… revoir. Une chose qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis quatre cent ans.

Une fois sortit de la salle du Grand Conseil, il resynchronisa son TARDIS et laissa les enfants rejoindre leurs parents. Des cris de joie et des pleurs se firent aussitôt entendre. Le Docteur eut un sourire à cela puis il rejoignit un autre couloir qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Il sortit, posa sa main sur la balustrade et attendit.

Finalement, le soleil se leva et la forêt d'argent située près de la citadelle s'enflamma. Et ce spectacle était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il observa ce lever de soleil comme il n'en existait nul autre pareil jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit trop haut et que la forêt ne s'éteigne.

Il ne s'aperçu pas tout de suite que les membres du Haut Conseil et du Conseil de Guerre l'avaient suivit. Il n'en avait que faire, alors qu'une réalisation frappait son esprit. Submergé par ses sentiments, le Docteur s'effondra soudain à genoux, des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulant toujours plus le long de son visage.

-Je suis chez moi…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais les Seigneurs du Temps présents purent l'entendre, ils purent aussi voir l'homme brisé qu'était devenu le Docteur. Brisé par le poids de la culpabilité, parce qu'il pensait avoir détruit cette planète alors qu'il l'avait sauvée !

-Je suis chez moi… Je suis chez moi !

Cette phase résonna dans l'air comme le Docteur avait encore du mal à réaliser où il se trouvait, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'un rêve.

Rassilon s'avança alors et, après une légère hésitation, posa sa main sur l'épaule du Docteur.

- Bon retour à la maison, enfant de Gallifrey… souffla-t-il.

Le Docteur releva alors la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné. Il y avait tellement de fierté et de culpabilité aussi. Le Docteur sécha alors ses larmes et se releva en s'aidant de la balustrade, puis il jaugea le Seigneur Président. Il comprit rapidement que celui-ci était sincère. Et cela ajouté à la fierté et l'amour dans le regard de sa mère, le rendit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. Elle s'approcha alors de son fils et l'entoura de ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte qu'elle n'avait pu lui donner depuis quatre cents ans.

Oui, il était rentré chez lui… enfin.


End file.
